


Sunrise

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infusion!Kefka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Enjoying the views that the city offers before everything changes...





	Sunrise

_"Well, well!"_

I was startled by an excited and incredulous voice followed by an annoying pat on the back, silently observing the views the small window of a long series offered sitting, feeling the smooth sway of the tram as it traveled through the city.

 _"It’s soldier Palazzo!_   _True?"_

The owner continued chattering loudly sitting next to me without noticing my lack of interest when I returned my gaze to the window.

__"What a great surprise! Neither bet a gil that you would be admitted to the project."_ _

He commented to me with laughter.

I had to grit my teeth before addressing him with the best of smiles and politely asking him to leave me alone. Thing he understood for his relief quickly, he probably accused it at the dawn of the day. We were summoned earlier than we already used to leave the quarters.

_"Yeah, better come to our side!"_

It was exclaimed from another area of the interior of the vehicle by another soldier looking corpulent under the dark green coat that protected him from the coolness of the first hours of the morning.

I remembered the trip was short because of the beauty that I contemplated. As the sun slowly rose above the orange and red sky, its glow over the buildings gave the sensation of setting them on fire as if the solid ruby material melted with the domes of amber-painted glass, melting like molten gold. I thought that If that was going to be the last time my eyes would see Vector, it couldn´t be more beautiful. It always was but that day with more reason.


End file.
